


The Hawkman Comes Again

by BkWurm1



Series: Chloe/Hawkman Trilogy [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BkWurm1/pseuds/BkWurm1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving up for now on Oliver after their argument over funding and creating kryptonite weapons, Chloe is surprised when Carter unexpectedly drops by Watchtower. He’s back to give her just what she needs and in ways she can’t even fathom. (There is just a bit more plot in the beginning than there had been with Seduction, Sex, and Sacrifice since I had to deal with where Chloe was in the series, but it shouldn’t be too painful before the smut kicks in.)</p>
<p>Pairing is Chloe/Hawkman but mentions of Chlollie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Season 9 around the time of Conspiracy (The episode where Oliver finds out that Chloe has secretly borrowed funds from his company and Clark was off giving superpowers to Zod.) 
> 
> This story also refers to an imagined missing scene where Chloe lets Oliver know about all of the other stockpiles of kryptonite weaponry she stashed all over the country (which we in the audience didn’t find out about until several episodes later) Oliver didn’t take any of the news very well.

Additional author’s note: I recommend reading Seduction, Sex and Sacrifice first since it revealed a key element that explains all of Hawkman’s motivations in this story. I’d say don’t worry about the first story and just stay for the smut, but then you will have missed out on all the smut from the first story anyway, so yeah, go read it! ;)

\-------

Closing her eyes in relief, Chloe sagged in against the wall. She took a couple seconds to remember how to breathe and then turned to leave the sanctuary of her bedroom. She took a step forward and slammed into a wall where seconds ago there had been nothing. 

She automatically shrieked and stumbled backward. She would have fallen, but a pair of arms shot out, one slid around her waist and the other securely wrapped around her shoulders. Yanked forward, she ended up plastered against the hard front of Hawkman. He filled the doorway, blocking out the light and making it impossible to see anything, but she knew it was him and every one of her earlier longings returned, desire tightened her body in want and need. 

Yes, this was exactly what she needed.

 

* * * *Twenty minutes earlier* * * 

 

Chloe tossed the broken hair dryer into the trashcan. Please, she begged silently, let that be the last thing that goes wrong tonight. She ran her fingers through her half dried hair, fluffing it out to encourage the strands to dry faster. She hated sleeping on wet hair. 

She sighed and turned away from the mirror, flipping the bathroom light off as she stepped back into the dimly lit upper level of Watchtower. She could have borrowed Lois’s old dyer had she stayed at the apartment, but after her last confrontation with Oliver, the walls in that small space started closing in on her. 

 

Maybe she should have kept quiet about the other stockpiles of Kryptonite weapons, the ones she’d already strategically placed around the country. She thought Oliver would be happy when she came clean about the scope of her plan. She thought he wanted to be in the loop. She thought that was the message he was sending when he scooped up and hid the stash she had stationed over on the south side of Metropolis. 

 

Oliver hid it before Tess saw anything, but now he was determined to keep the new location of the weapons a secret. Chloe explained why she needed to dip into his bottom line. She wasn’t stealing. He’d get back every penny. Liquidating the capital lined up to pay for the specially created armaments was just taking longer than planned. She asked Oliver if he was keeping her in the dark as payback for going behind his back and secretly borrowing the funds. 

 

“Well, you know, Chloe,” he informed her, “you can't have a set of rules for yourself and then a whole other set of rules for everyone else.” 

 

Oliver didn’t understand. There was only one rule. 

 

Be prepared. 

 

The Kryptonite weapons were a last resort. Chloe understood that Clark saw the cloned Kryptonians as lost family, but she didn’t understand why he was still blindly willing to give them every benefit of the doubt even after they built the same solar tower he’d seen in his vision of the future, the one that brought humanity to the edge of annihilation. She tried to remind him of what was at stake, but lately he didn’t want to hear anything she had to say. She still couldn’t believe he used his heat vision to bring down an entire sky scrapper in the middle of downtown Metropolis. 

 

Chloe knew Clark would be furious about the weapons, but she couldn’t let his blind obstinacy leave the entire world defenseless. Someday he would understand -- she had to believe that.

In the meantime, to make sure Clark stayed safe, the weapons very existence was on a need to know basis. She’d been wrong to keep Oliver in the dark once she needed the quick cash, but she now wondered if he would have been just as upset even without his unwilling monetary contribution. 

When she told Oliver about the weapons sites already peppered across the continent, for a fleeting moment she saw admiration flash in his eyes, but a heartbeat later his expression hardened into something like resentment. Instead of congratulating her, he demanded to know how she could have kept so much from him and for a second time in twenty-four hours, he practically accused her of sleeping with him to get to his bank account. 

Using him? Chloe scoffed aloud, her derisive snort bouncing around Watchtower’s empty space. As if she had needed to have sex with him before she could hack those funds. 

Chloe shook her head, giving up for the night any attempt to unscramble her jumbled thoughts, and headed toward the back corner room where she’d set up a bed for those nights when her apartment in Smallville seemed like a hundred miles away. She paused in front of a computer monitor to double-check the perimeter alarm. 

As soon as she had a chance, she was going to trick out the command center’s security, but by existing standards, Watchtower was secure. The team still had access; she’d given them key cards and codes of their own, but she didn’t expect company. Clark rarely dropped by unexpectedly anymore and Bart, Dinah, J’onn, A.C, Courtney and Victor were out of town. After their fight, Oliver certainly knew better than to come around. She was alone for the night.

Glancing down over the railing; her gaze was pulled to the spot where she stood on the night Oliver played teacher. Her arrow hit the bull’s-eye on her first try…and then she kissed him. She sighed. It was supposed to have been just sex: something fun and convenient with no strings. 

For a while, it had been. She should have realized things were getting complicated on Valentine’s Day -- Oliver sent a bounteous bouquet of long-stemmed, redder than red roses. He’d been out of town on business, but he’d sent the flowers, a huge box of Godiva chocolates, and a sweet note that made her smile. She got carried away as well. Proof of her temporary madness came with multiple receipts from Victoria’s Secret and Wicks & Things. 

Flowers, candy, candlelight and lingerie…all trappings of a real relationship, and the last thing she had room for right now. Maybe if she and Oliver had been looking at any kind of future, maybe he would have had a right to know about her plans right from the start, but even though they might have blurred the edges of their agreement a bit, she’d been upfront with Oliver. It was just sex - a mutually beneficial arrangement, a stress reliever even. 

Someone once told her the mind worked better when you tended to the needs of the body. 

She sighed again, more heavily this time. No use pretending she didn’t remember exactly whom she was quoting. Carter Hall, aka Hawkman. He spoke those words mere minutes before he stripped her naked and took her hard up against his front door. Chloe bit her lower lip as the memory sent a quick stab of heat to her center; the peaks of her breasts tightened against her worn cotton t-shirt. 

 

She turned her back on Watchtower’s haunted spaces and headed straight for bed. Flopping down, Chloe rolled to her side and hugged a pillow against her body, wishing she wasn’t clinging to an inanimate object. After her shower, she’d purposely rejected any of the silky, sexy things in the closet. The old t-shirt and equally old pair of calf-length sweat pants she was wearing were about as far from sexy as she could get and yet, she found herself pressing her legs together, trying to ignore the empty ache. 

 

Maybe she deserved the mess she was in for trying to recreate what she’d found with Carter. How could she have prepared for the impact their short time together had on her senses? Before, she would have laughed at the suggestion she could ever consider sex a vital need like eating or sleeping. Carter had…enlightened her. 

 

She’s relived every moment of that day. It fueled her fantasies, but her frustrations too. Nothing could really have been that hot and intense…at least not without a heavy price. Maybe she was paying for it now, foolishly believing she could ever find the same thing again with someone else. 

 

With Carter there had been no judgments, no promises, no expectations and most surprisingly, no lingering awkwardness. The next time she saw Hawkman they both acted as if nothing had happened. A week later when her fling with Oliver started, Chloe forced herself to stop thinking about Carter. After all, comparisons weren’t fair and her time with Oliver had been good, really good. Experience mattered and Oliver’s acquired skill translated into expert technique. He knew how to make a woman’s body sing and Chloe gleefully joined the chorus. Now that she thought about it, she wondered if that was part of the problem. 

Oliver’s slick techniques and expert touches weren’t personal. Chloe blushed remembering where Oliver applied his expertise and amended her thoughts. Ok, his kisses and touches got very personal, but to her, they never felt personalized. 

She thought of Carter again. The heat that burned between them happened just as unexpectedly as what came after Oliver’s boozy late night archery lesson, but the comparisons stopped there. 

With Oliver, they both consciously stepped into roles to stave off loneliness. Was any of it real or were they both playing a game? Maybe even the same game Oliver played with dozens of other women in the past. For all she knew, maybe a game he still had been playing with dozens of other women even while they were getting together. 

He was too practiced, too smooth; how could she know? With Carter, despite going into it and leaving with no further expectations, every moment they’d spent together felt honest and real and…familiar. She quickly dismissed that last thought like she always did. 

 

Chloe closed her eyes and let the memory of Carter’s heat and strength float through her mind. A few words, the light stroke of his hands and he stripped away her every resistance. His touch built within her an aching need, but in his eyes, she’d seen a matching yearning. His hunger for her seduced her as much as the fiery desire he ignited in the pit of her belly. 

She hated to admit it even to herself, but from Oliver’s standpoint, he probably saw falling into bed with her as a kind of a favor. That was fine, she was a big girl and in the end, she knew it was mutual, but for him now to twist that attraction into her using sex for financial gain? His accusation sickened her. She didn’t have a clue how to make Oliver understand and she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to bother trying. If he believed she was capable of that, what was the point? Why couldn’t their affair have stayed simple? A pure truth unto itself. Just the dreariness of everyday pain downed in pure physical pleasure.

 

She could really use a dose of that tonight. She let the next wave of longing overtake her and pushed Oliver and their complicated non-relationship from her mind. Instantly, her thoughts shifted to Carter and her head filled with a stream of erotic memories. 

 

Calloused fingertips gently gliding down her throat. 

 

The light, springy scrape of his beard against the side of her neck. 

 

Cool strands of his surprisingly silky hair sliding through her fingers. 

 

The drugging heat of his mouth. 

 

The intoxicating weight of his body holding her down.

 

Blunt, hard heat sliding against her slickness. 

 

The vibrations of his chest as he groaned her name. 

 

Her heart was pounding and she hadn’t even touched herself. She started to slide her hand between the elastic waistband of her sweat pants and her stomach when the phone next to her bed began beeping. Not ringing, but beeping a preprogrammed alert.

Someone had breached Watchtower’s perimeter. 

Chloe groaned, tossed aside her pillow and rolled to her feet. Odds were it was just another flock of pigeons looking for a place to roost, but she needed to get to a computer station, verify and then deactivate the alarm before it began broadcasting to anyone else. She was soooo looking forward to the coming security upgrades. 

 

One foot into the hallway she heard a distinct clank and realized her pigeon theory was for the birds. The door leading to the walkway around the rooftop was made of heavy wood and clad in metal and as it closed, the sound reverberated off the high ceilings of Watchtower. Breathless, Chloe froze. Everyone on the team could enter Watchtower without sounding the alarm, so who was here now? 

 

Chloe slid back into the darkened bedroom. She pressed against the wall, gnawed on her lower lip and listened for footsteps or voices or anything else that might clue her in about her visitor or visitors. Could her intruder be a common burglar? Had Watchtower’s existence been compromised? Was Tess or Zod making a move? She kept listening, but other than her pounding heart, she couldn’t hear a sound. She inched forward and peered through the door. At the other end of the hallway, she saw a large dark mass and it was moving in her direction. She gasped. 

 

Not Tess. 

 

Not Zod. 

 

Not a random burglar.

 

The truth was closer to her first guess, but this was no pigeon. Silently gliding toward her was one very large Hawkman.

Chloe closed her eyes. Relief left her sagging against the wall. She took a couple seconds to remember how to breathe and then turned to leave the bedroom. She took a step forward and slammed into a wall where seconds ago there had been nothing. Automatically, she shrieked and then stumbled backward. She would have fallen, but a pair of arms shot out, one slid around her waist and the other wrapped securely around her shoulders. Yanked forward, she ended up plastered against the front of Hawkman. He filled the doorway, blocking out the light and making it impossible to see anything, but she knew it was him.

She remembered his scent: leather, sandalwood and some exotic spice that only belonged to him.

Her body instantly reacted. Already hyperaware, fire shot down her spine and everything inside her tightened. The tips of her breasts hardened and she fought the urge to rub them against his chest. Her palms splayed wide on his breastplate. It wasn’t made of metal as she’d imagined, but was instead polished leather and curiously warm beneath her touch. His whole body radiated heat especially his belt pressing into her stomach; it was almost vibrating. So was the knee-high boot that slipped between her legs. She sensed an energy or power, something not quite familiar but almost recognizable. 

 

His hand tightened on her waist and she tilted her head back to see him better. She blinked and in front of her eyes, his sooty black wings collapsed away to nothing. Their vanishing act let the dim light from hallway spill into the room and now Chloe could see the shadowy outline of Hawkman’s helmet. 

 

Stylized metal wings swooped back from the top, more reminiscent of the Greek god Hermes or the logo for that flower delivery service than anything Chloe associated with ancient Egyptian artifacts. According to her research, Carter had spent time in the Greek Islands. Kythira popped up several times. Maybe his years in the Mediterranean influenced his costume choice.

 

The blunt, yet curved, lines of his helmet continued in the front of his mask, echoed in the heavily ridged brows, sharp cheeks and beak-like nose guard. On each side of his helmet, a vertical strip of metal reached past his jaw line, but most of the lower half of his bearded face was exposed. From her angle looking up, she saw his jaw tighten and his nose flair. His tightly pressed lips did nothing to lessen his ferocious appearance. He looked cold, unforgiving, harsh and unreachable.

 

She knew better.

 

Chloe pressed closer to his heat. He was the fiercest of warriors but also a man of deepest feeling and unending loyalty. Decades ago, when the enemies of the Justice Society kept coming until they took everything, he kept fighting until they took the only thing that mattered. He couldn’t protect his true love and with her death, he lost his will to lead or fight. 

But now, that had changed. 

After their two groups of heroes briefly joined forces, he reached out to the remnants of the Justice Society and then, instead of fading back into obscurity, stayed in touch. His travels kept him away from Metropolis most of the time, but already stories of a winged avenger swooping out of the heavens to save the day had filtered back to Watchtower. Chloe traced the origins of the tales and except for an isolated bunch coming from Gotham City, the deeds of daring do fit Carter Hall’s travel plans. 

Hawkman was back in the hero business.

Chloe wasn’t surprised, but Courtney continued to be amazed. Her step-father Pat, the former side kick to the Star Spangled Kid, swore that Hall would never have the heart to start up the fight again, not once he’d lost his personal reason for fighting. 

 

Chloe didn’t say anything, but she liked to think that in planning a way to circumvent the curse that doomed him to lose his soul mate tragically in every lifetime, Carter had found reason again to hope. 

 

Not that he talked to her about the curse. Or really, that they ever talked about anything except the hero business.

 

Suddenly the reality of what she was doing struck Chloe. She jerked back and then pushed him away, horrified that she was hanging all over him and practically cooing. Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment. She grabbed the ragged edges of her pride and scowled.

 

“Don’t do that! You scared me to death.”

He gave her a look she refused to interpret. “You didn’t look scared.”

She wet her lips, but didn’t acknowledge what he might have seen in her eyes. She titled her head back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Of course I was scared. With the alarm going off I knew somebody was in Watchtower besides me and I repeat, the alarm is going off, so naturally I assumed I had an intruder.” 

She scooted around him and dashed for her monitoring station. “Why didn’t you use your access codes? You must have used the key card in order to open the roof access door and I put your access codes right on it.” 

“The key card opened the door. Why should I bother to use access codes?”

She bent her head over a keyboard and punched keys, and by keeping her eyes fixed on the screen she managed not to glance over her shoulder when he decided to stand right behind her. He had to know. She’d been anything but subtle. How could she ever look him in the eye? The last thing she wanted to see was amusement or worse yet, pity. 

“The codes are so I would know it was you,” she answered.

“You do know it’s me.”

“I meant so the computer’s security system could tell me it was you.”

“Why do you need a computer to tell you what you already know?”

She couldn’t help it. Chloe turned around. “Are you deliberately baiting me?”

His lips twitched. “Maybe.”

She blinked in confusion. Feeling off balance, she refocused her attention on the computer. “Next time, just use the access code too, Ok?” 

“Ok.” 

Carter stared at Chloe. Scrubbed of make up, with her cheeks flushed, she looked exactly like he remembered her when she’d been in his bed. And just now before she scurried away and started scolding, her warm softness pressed against his chest had felt just as he remembered from when she’d been in his bed. The same sweet scent that used to linger on his pillows even now wafted up to intoxicate him. For the moment, she was determinedly trying to ignore him, so he took the opportunity to stare and try to drink his fill of her form. 

It wouldn’t happen. 

He had more than a millennium of experience that told him he could watch her for hours, entranced with the way she moved and breathed, and never get bored. On the day he’d discovered the truth about her identity, he vowed to stay away from the reincarnated spirit of his eternal love. He swore to give her up this time in order to break the curse and change their future; but fate conspired against him. 

Dr. Fate, that is. 

His old friend Kent Nelson had one secret of the universe left to impart. Carter found the note among the few possessions Kent left behind. It was Dr. Fate who instructed him to contact Chloe Sullivan and offer to sell some of the museum’s assets in order to finance Earth’s greatest insurance plan.

 

At first, Carter tried to rationalize not following Fate’s instructions. Technically the note didn’t say they definitely would need those weapons to defeat Zod, but even if their growing stockpile never saw usage, he realized he had to follow through with the plan. He’d learned long ago that fate sometimes sent you down one path to reach another. No matter what the case, it made his plan of avoiding Chloe impossible. 

 

The corner of his mouth twitched. He was lying to himself. He could have called, could have sent a message, or left a note, but instead he dropped in on Watchtower because he wanted to see her—hell, he wanted a great deal more than just to see her. 

 

He gambled on Chloe being here tonight, though now, looking at her, feeling life’s passion thrum through his veins, Carter realized he would have kept coming back until he’d found her alone. The curse still needed to be broken, that hadn’t changed, and so in this life, he couldn’t take her as his one true love -- but there were other ways to take her. 

With desire curling in his gut, he pulled off his helmet and silently moved closer to his goal.

Chloe kept her head bent while she quickly typed, trying to bury her embarrassment while trying to reset her security system while trying even more desperately to rein in her body’s longing. She hadn’t succeeded with any of her objectives yet. 

When Carter edged up close behind her, she froze. The heat radiating from his solid build touched her even before he leaned forward to set his helmet next to her keyboard. She bit her lip when he didn’t back away and then her concentration completely shattered when the soft exhalation of his breath stirred the hairs tucked behind her ear. She swallowed hard and forced herself to resume typing a command sequence; she had to get her senses back under control. 

“What are you doing?” His warm voice caressed her ears as he brushed her hair aside from the nape of her neck. 

“What am I doing?” She parroted back, flustered.

“Mmhmm,” he agreed and leaned in until his lips were a scant millimeter from touching the curve of her neck. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly, the moist heat of his breath washing over her. She shivered and felt his hand smoothing over the goose bumps that broke out across her skin. Her knees wanted to buckle. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

Chloe ducked down and sidestepped away from him. “I’m trying to reset the security system before it sends out an S.O.S.”

He took a step back and innocently gestured to the computer. He cocked his head. “I’m not bothering you, am I?”

Oh lordy, lordy, lordy was she ever bothered! Something about him made him just about the sexiest man she’d ever seen. Maybe it was the glint in his eyes or the way that he watched her. She couldn’t explain it. Even with some of his hair plastered with sweat against his skull and other strands tufted up in clumps, she still couldn’t remember ever wanting someone more. 

Chloe clenched her hands, sharply digging her fingernails into her palms. She was probably making a fool of herself. What if he had only been leaning over her shoulder to see what she was doing? That made sense, didn’t it? She couldn’t think.

“No, of course not,” she assured him. “I’m just not used to the company.” Chloe flashed him a fake smile and resumed her station in front of the computer. She started typing again, but didn’t get a chance to finish even a full line of code before Carter again moved in behind her, this time sliding his arm around her waist. While she was still registering the weight of his embrace, he gently tilted her head to the side and started nibbling on her neck.

“Oh god,” she moaned, closing her eyes and sagging unresisting against his chest. She shivered in pleasure as he added suction, pulling a pool of blood close to the surface of her skin. His short, raspy beard brushed against her neck and heightened the feelings. His hand slipped under her t-shirt and splayed over her stomach. He used his little finger to lightly circle her belly button. She clutched his arm, not certain if she was trying to stop him or just holding on to keep from falling. 

 

“I want you.” He growled in her ear. Her knees really did go weak this time. He pulled her tightly back against him. His leather pants did nothing to keep her from feeling his heavy erection pressed against her bottom. He brushed his fingers along her collarbone and then slid his hand down, over the top of her right breast, gently flicking her pebbled nipple on the way. “And you want me.”

 

Chloe felt the zing right to her core. Moisture pooled between her legs. Yes, yes, she wanted him, but she found herself shaking her head.

“Wait…I’ve been seeing Oliver.” 

Carter tensed, but didn’t move away. If anything his hold around her waist tightened. “Robin Hood as a boyfriend, does that make you Maid Marian?” He mocked.

Chloe didn’t hear anything but the B word. She twisted her neck back as far as it could go to look behind her. “Whoa! Boyfriend? That’s a gigantic leap to a conclusion.”

He narrowed his eyes. “But you are dating.”

Eyes wide, she shook her head. “I never said dating.”

“Oh. So you are…what’s that obtuse term they call it now? Hooking up?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to face forward again. “This is not high school and I’m not comfortable with any label.” She waved her hand. “It’s just one of those things. Something fun. Convenient. Uncomplicated.” 

 

He cupped her breast through her t-shirt and ran his thumb back and forth over its hardened tip. Sparks flew. “Uncomplicated, but exclusive?” He asked in a thick whisper.

 

Her heartbeat felt heavy and loud. She wet her lips and slowly shook her head. “I never said we were exclusive.”

 

His hand on her breast tightened. “So what you are really saying, is there’s no reason for me not to do this.” The hand heating her stomach plunged below the elastic waistband of both her sweatpants and her underwear and boldly cupped her mound. Chloe clutched his forearm even tighter, but didn’t try to pull his hand out of her pants. 

 

He brushed his fingers through her crinkly hair and ran a callused digit up and down her moistened slit. She gasped when he slipped it between the folds and slid back up to her clit. He circled that tight bundle of nerves using his forefinger while at the same time his other hand teased her nipple in matching circles. She turned her head and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. He extended another finger and traced the moist opening of her sex, spreading the dripping heat around. 

 

“So soft. So wet.” 

 

His deep voice made her shiver. He kept rubbing her clit back and forth, changing the motion and adding more pressure. The pleasure building was intense. She pressed against his hand, her breath breaking and catching. Restlessly, her head rolled from side to side until he claimed her neck again, opening his hot mouth over the cords on the side of her neck. She loved the warm abrasion of his beard on her skin; a soft moan escaped her lips.

 

He moved his hand a little and the thick finger that was playing on the rim of her entrance slowly pushed inside. Her hips bucked against his hand. 

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” He murmured against her throat. Her only answer was a weak whimper as he added a second digit. His fingers didn’t enter too deeply, probably because he was still rubbing her clit with the same hand, but he was in past the second knuckle and pumping in and out, getting her wetter while making her burn. He ground his pelvis against her bottom and reminded her where real satisfaction lay. She pressed back and rotated her hips. She felt his teeth scrap against her pulse point as he quietly swore, “Fuck.”

 

Suddenly he pulled his hand from her between her legs, leaving her feeling empty, and whirled her around. He half walked, half carried her to the ornate railing overlooking the main level of Watchtower. Confused and a little frustrated at the loss of his talented fingers, Chloe tried to twist around to face him. Carter grabbed her shoulders and set her facing the railing again. Then he grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up and off her body, sending it flying over the railing and down to the floor twelve feet below. Before she could react, he pushed her ugly grey sweats off her hips and past her calves, taking her underwear down as well. Chloe barely registered the cool air against her bare skin before he pulled her off her feet for a second and swept the bunchy material all the way off.

 

Chloe gulped as he approvingly ran his palm over her ass. A second later, he worked at unbuckling his belt; she heard it when it dropped to the floor. Chloe tried turning around again, but he leaned forward, caging her with his body and forcing her to bend forward as he ran his open palms down her arms, guiding her hands to circle the round metal railing. He held her wrists in place. 

 

“Spread your legs.” 

 

Not waiting for Chloe to follow his instructions, he wedged his leather-clad knee between her thighs and nudged her stance wider until she felt currents of air curling around her heated core. She shivered, not from cold but from the heat washing over her in waves. 

 

She discovered Carter had done more than just remove his belt when she felt his blunt shaft slide along the cleft of her bottom and glide down through the wetness pooling from her arousal. He pressed forward and let his length bump against her throbbing clit. She bit her lip to keep from begging.

 

He let go of her wrists and smoothed his palms back up her arms all the way to her shoulders and then down her back and around her hips before one hand firmly grasped her waist. He rubbed his face against the crook of her neck. “Keep holding on.”

 

Chloe tightened her grip on the railing as Carter adjusted his position and pressed at her body’s entrance. She sucked in her breath. There was a moment of resistance; she’d forgotten how thick he was, but she was slick with wanting and he was relentless. She tried to relax her muscles as he continued to enter in one achingly slow movement, forcing her body to open up and take all of him until his hips pressed against her ass. 

 

“Oh god,” she groaned and dropped her forehead to rest against the cold metal railing. Buried deep, he stopped and panted against the side of her neck. With her body stretched tautly around him, his stillness amplified the feel of every inch of his imbedded hard length. His pulse throbbed between her legs. He was driving her crazy. Clenching around his hardness, she shivered and groaned out one word. 

 

“Please.”

 

He relented and began to move, pulling out at the same torturously slow pace as he had entered before carefully reburying every thick, strong inch of his flesh. Chloe whimpered. Having him inside her felt indescribably good. Her memory hadn’t exaggerated anything. Stretched to the edge of pleasure, she felt so full and yet her hunger was only growing. 

 

Using her hold on the railing as leverage, Chloe pushed back to meet his thrust. He growled something unintelligible. A measure of his tight control slipped and his pace increased, delivering strong, steady strokes against the clinging wall of her channel. Forgotten nerve endings reawakened and started her racing toward ecstasy. 

 

Their gasps and pants mingled together. She opened her senses, loving the sound of his skin slapping against hers, the heat of his body wrapped around her, and the base feel of his cock opening her up. Bent over and taken, she felt irresistibly sexy. Her insides clenched and quivered. She didn’t think anything had ever felt this fantastic and then he slipped two fingers around front against her clit and thinking became impossible. 

 

With every stroke, their bodies rocked back and forth and rubbed those heavenly digits against her most sensitive spot. She couldn’t hold back. Her back arched and she let out a strangled cry as she came hard. Her internally muscled clamped down around him, squeezing rhythmically. Carter grunted, tightened his grasp on her waist and pumped his body into hers a half dozen more times before giving a throaty cry and releasing a stream of hot liquid against her core. 

 

He slumped forward and with his weight only partially braced on the arms bracketed around her, he kept her pinned against the railing. She didn’t mind. Without his body keeping her in place, she might have just slid to the floor in a melted puddle. Chloe dragged air into her lungs; her breath was nearly as ragged as Carter’s. Even her ears were ringing. They stayed there panting like runners after a marathon, half leaning against each other until Carter lifted his head.

 

“What is that?”

 

“Huh?” If her knees were Jello, her mind was mush. 

 

He pointed vaguely at the lower level. “That beeping sound down there.”

 

Chloe forced herself to pay attention. Over the roaring of her blood, she finally identified the sound. She pushed her hair back off her forehead. “Oh shit.”


	2. Part Two

“What is it?” Carter asked.

 

She looked at him over her shoulder. “The beeping sound. I never finished the reset to Watchtower’s security system. By now it has sent out an automated distress call.”

 

“To everyone?”

 

“I’m not sure, maybe just the top of the tier. If I hurry, I can stop the alert from going to anyone else. I need to get down to my main terminal.”

 

With a slight tug, he pulled out from her body, letting the wetness from their passions leak down her thigh. While she was distracted with that, Carter adjusted his pants and then gathered her up close to his chest. “What are you doing?” She questioned. 

 

He leapt on top of the railing and Chloe, eyes wide, instinctively threw her arms around his neck and clung tight. A smile appeared on his lips, bringing out the sexy crinkles next to his eyes. 

 

“Taking the short cut,” he announced and his full black feathered wings sprouted out of his back. He stepped off the railing. Chloe gasped, expecting to plummet to the floor, but they landed softly. 

 

“Wait…did we just float?” 

 

“It’s the Nth metal; it lets me defy gravity. It’s worked into my boots, my belt, my wings…”

 

“And the strap crisscrossing your breast plate,” Chloe guessed. He nodded. “That explains it. I swear I could feel the vibrations.” He cocked his head and frowned.

 

“You can sense the energy?”

 

She frowned back at him. “Is it weird that I can feel it?” 

 

An odd look passed over his features before he ruefully shook his head. “No, not weird at all.” 

 

His wings vanished as he set her down next to her main computer terminal. Only then did Chloe remember she was naked. A flush stole over her body and she frantically looked for the shirt he had dropped over the edge of the balcony. 

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“My t-shirt. Feeling a little exposed here.”

 

“I can help.” Carter didn’t go looking for her t-shirt, instead he plastered his front against her back and used one arm to band over her breasts and used his other hand to cup and cover her sex.

 

Chloe sucked in her breath and squirmed against him. “Carter!”

 

He brushed his lips over her shoulder. “What’s the matter? All the delicious naughty bits are covered, right?”

 

“How can I think with you touching me?”

 

“I could be doing a lot more than just touching you.”

 

“Carter,” she said his name sternly, “let go and step back.”

 

“I thought you were feeling exposed.”

 

“I can concentrate better naked than I can with the threat of your fingers…well you know.” She felt his lips curve into a smile against her back.

 

“Oh, you mean something like this?” He angled his wrist and easily slid two fingers inside her channel, curling them upwards and then pumping them in and out. Her core was already dripping from before and now a new wave of moisture rushed to coat Carter’s hand as he pressed up against her g-spot. 

 

“Don’t stop,” she begged and then shook her head. “No, no, I mean, you have to stop.” She grabbed his wrist and yanked weakly.

 

He rolled a nipple between the pads of his forefinger and his thumb and down below, added a third finger to the mix. Still sensitive from her recent orgasm, Chloe gasped and groaned under his plunging fingers. “I have to be able… to think. You have to let… me go.”

 

“I will, but first,” he whispered into her ear, “I’m going to watch you come again.” 

 

She made a grunting, animalistic noise and shook her head. “Too soon. I can’t.” She writhed in his arms, gasping. “I can’t.”

 

He chuckled and nipped at the curve of her neck. “You should know better than that.” He used his thumb to press on her still swollen clit, rotating against it and increasing the tempo of the hand plowing through her slick folds. 

 

“Ahh, ah hah, aahhh!”

 

“Come on baby, you’re almost there.” 

 

She ached; she burned. She tipped back her head and screamed as fire streaked through her limbs. 

 

“Yeah, come for me, that’s it, come for me.” He supported her as she stiffened and shook before sagging bonelessly against him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Easy now, I’ve got you.” He smoothed his palm over her stomach and then slowly stroked the curve of her hip, his touch now designed to soothe, not incite.

 

She panted and sent him an incredulous look over her shoulder. “Easy? Are you kidding me?” She’d never come again so hard, so quickly.

 

He smiled smugly. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” The steady beeping that had caught his earlier attention was now practically a wail. He inclined his head toward the sound. “I suppose you need to deal with that thing now.”

 

She sighed. “I should have taken care of it twenty minutes ago.”

 

“You were busy. I’m sure your computers will understand.”

 

“It’s not the computer that I was worried about, though if he hasn’t shown up by now…” She trailed off shaking her head. 

 

“He?” Carter asked gruffly. “Which he is going to show up?”

 

Chloe glanced up. A heavy frown line creased the space between Carter’s brows. “I don’t know if he’s going to show up, but Clark is first on speed dial.”

 

Carter stiffened. “You called Clark?”

 

“No, Watchtower’s security system did.” 

 

His looked her up and down. The frown lines between his eyebrows deepened. “You’re naked,” he said accusingly.

 

Chloe’s jaw dropped. “Whose fault is that?” His frown didn’t fade. She rolled her eyes. “So suddenly now you’re concerned about my modesty?” 

 

He must have realized he was being unreasonable because his intensity faded and he shrugged his shoulders. “What can I say? I’m an old fashioned kind of guy.” He might have been going for a light-hearted tone, but he didn’t completely pull it off.

 

Chloe shook her head. “Never mind. Just let me fix the system and then it won’t matter if I’m al natural.”

 

He hesitated and then asked. “Can you stand on your own?”

 

“Can I stand on my own?” She echoed back, glaring at him over her shoulder for his implied conceit. “Of course I can. Let go of me,” she ordered, but he only raised an eyebrow until she gave in and tested her wobbly legs. Feeling more unsteady than she was willing to admit, she still nodded. 

 

He let go of her and she took a couple shaky steps toward the computer station. She rested her hands on the keyboard and starred at the letters and symbols. Before she could put her thoughts together, Carter was back with her t-shirt. 

 

“Arms up.”

 

Chloe obediently raised her arms and let Carter pull her shirt over her head. She helped yank it into place. It fell to only about mid thigh but was much better than nothing. She finger combed her hair and then resolutely turned her attention to her keyboard.

 

Chloe typed a few commands and then stopped, nervously clenching her fists. “You know,” she began, darting a brief glance at Carter, “I don’t normally run around Watchtower in just a t-shirt.” 

 

She resumed her work with the keyboard, but continued speaking. “Clark might be king of the clueless, but if he shows up, he could still put two and two together.” She bit her lip, not wanting to say anything to end this night early, but compelled to offer Carter an out. “Especially if he sees you here.” She looked over at Carter again between entering commands. “Maybe you should go now, just in case.”

 

He crossed his arms, making his muscled biceps stand out, and scowled. “I don’t care if he knows we were together.” 

 

Again, she paused her typing. She furrowed her forehead. “Are you sure? Lord knows I I’m not complaining about the t-shirt, but you weren’t worried about my lack of clothing until I mentioned Clark’s name.” She gave a half-hearted shrug. “I’m just saying I get it if you want to go.”

 

“Right now, I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

As if to emphasize his point, he grabbed her office chair, firmly sat down and started to pull off his leather boots, cursing under his breath. At least Chloe assumed he was cursing. She didn’t recognize the language, but tone was universal. He tossed one boot to the side, still grumbling. 

 

“It’s not what Clark could determine that concerns me.” Frustrated, he scrubbed his hand against his beard. “Dr. Fate might have foreseen Clark as a light to the world, but there are some privileges he hasn’t earned.” 

 

Chloe bit her lower lip again, this time to hold back her smile, and returned to her programming. A burst of happiness spread through her. Carter wasn’t leaving…at least not yet. “Oh, but you have earned the privilege?” She teased. 

 

He lifted his head and studied the smile she couldn’t hide. The corners of his blue eyes crinkled and a smirk slowly replaced his scowl. He cocked his head to the side. “What was it? Twice in twenty minutes?”

 

She chuckled under her breath. “Why brag? That’s not even your best record.”

 

“Is that as a challenge?” He yanked off his other boot and began unfastening the crisscrossing straps over his breastplate.

 

“Mmmm.” Chloe made a noncommittal sound and typed faster. A minute passed under his watchful stare before she stopped and spun around. “So…think you’re up for it?”

 

He rose to his feet. “Without a doubt. What about…” He gestured toward the computer.

 

Laughter danced in her eyes and her lips curved into a mischievous smile. “You mean Boy Scout interruptus? Not to worry. I just texted him that everything is fine and miracles of miracles, he replied.” 

 

A slight frown tugged at the corner of Carter’s mouth. “So why didn’t he respond earlier?”

 

Chloe’s smile froze in place and she dropped her gaze. “Clark, umm, he ah, hadn’t checked his messages.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Who knew there was an upside to getting your calls ignored?” She felt her smile slipping and in order to keep Carter from seeing the sudden trembling of her lower lip, she abruptly faced the keyboard.

 

Carter caught her by the shoulder and gently urged her to turn back around. “Hey. Look at me.” Despite his demand, Chloe kept her eyes down. His hands tightened. “This is serious. He had no business ignoring an S.O.S. You could have been in real trouble.” 

 

Chloe’s spine stiffened. She raised her chin to meet his frowning gaze. Coolly she informed him, “I can take care of myself.” 

 

He nodded and gently brushed his knuckles below the three most prominent moles on her cheek. “I know,” he said simply. The stiffness left Chloe’s posture. 

 

“But that still doesn’t make it right.” Worry left his forehead furrowed. “Look Chloe, it didn’t take me long to figure out that you are a hell of a lot more than just the eyes and ears of your team; you’re holding it together.” At her questioning look, he explained. “J’onn’s been talking. I know something happened that sent everyone running, but you got the team back together and reorganized everything to make it work. And to do it, you’ve put your whole life on hold.”

 

“It was the right thing to do.”

 

“I’m not disputing that, but what I don’t understand is why the burden is left on you. This isn’t what Dr. Fate saw. Clark Kent is supposed to be the leader and hero everyone can count on.”

 

Chloe’s green eyes clouded. She smiled and spoke wistfully. “He will be…someday.” 

 

Cater yanked his hands from her shoulders and abruptly dropped his arms to his sides. Stunned, he studied her face. He knew what the passionately earnest expression in her eyes meant, had seen it in every lifetime, but this time, the emotion wasn’t for him.

 

“My god, you’re in love with him.” Jealousy burned in his chest like acid. Knowing about the green bean had been bad enough, but infinitely worse was the soft look Chloe’s eyes saved for Clark Kent.

 

She rapidly shook her head. “No. I’m not.” 

 

“This is the part where I don’t believe you.”

 

She pursed her lips. “Fine. I loved him, but I’m never going to be what he is looking for. I stopped deluding myself a long time ago.” 

 

“You’ve got it wrong. He might not see you, but you are what every sane man is looking for. If I didn’t have fate hanging over my head…” Carter clenched his fists and with a frustrated grunt, forced himself to turn away. 

 

“What are you saying?” She asked. A mix of anxious emotions clogged her throat.

 

What was he saying? 

 

He had to break the curse, had to! This might be his only opportunity, and yet, Chloe’s isolation and loneliness was killing him. Still, he’d be damned before he’d opened Clark’s eyes. Dr. Fate said Kent had the power to change destiny and there was no way Carter was willing to risk Clark’s interference with his eternal love. But he had to do something. Maybe he could whip the jolly green archer into acceptable shape. Obviously the fool did something to push Chloe away. Exclusive or not, the woman he knew would never turn to another man unless she thought it was over. 

 

In a sudden flash of insight, he guessed the problem. The money for the weapons. He’d could fix it. The sale was complete. When he left Watchtower, he would call his bank in Switzerland and make the transfer. Then he had to leave town…no, the country. He’d call Cairo University and offer funding for that dig Professor Yanik wanted him to lead, the more remote, the better.

 

Carter thought he’d have more time; he thought he could spend some with Chloe to assuage this burning craving, but he was weak. With this woman, leaving it at sex was impossible. 

 

He’d go, but not yet. He couldn’t bear to leave yet, besides, he’d promised Chloe he would stay longer, so he would…if he hadn’t already blown it. He tried to think of an answer to her last question. What could he possibly say to fix this? He scrubbed his hand against his beard, shook his head and wearily exhaled. “The hell if I know.” 

 

The clouds in Chloe’s eyes cleared. She smiled and looped her arms around Carter’s neck. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Despite his confusion, he wrapped his arms around her waist, grateful for a chance to hold her. 

 

She stroked his cheek tenderly. “For not pretending to have all the answers. I promise you. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

 

“Clark should have answered the alert,” he found himself again saying. Someone had to say it.

 

“I agree,” she said gently. “I wish I could currently count on Clark like that, but in the meantime, I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth and right now,” her voice went husky, “I’m far more interested in getting what I can count on from you.” 

 

Heat blazed in his eyes. His nostrils flared. In a heartbeat, his frustrations translated to passion. Too soon, he’d leave with his love for her still hidden, but he’d sear into her soul the truth about his unending desire. Need spread in his body like a leaping flame and quickly engulfed all his senses. Swiftly, he slid his arms up her back and crushed her against his chest; her sweet scent filled his nostrils, an intoxicating mix of pomegranates, citrus and desire. His mouth swooped down hard against her lips, eager for the taste of her.

 

Chloe tightened her arms around Carter’s neck as the urgent swirling storm of his passion threatened to sweep her away. She didn’t understand why Carter made her feel like this, but she instinctively knew this was what she craved. 

 

She shivered as his blistering kiss burned into her. A tiny voice thought she should be frightened; his kiss claimed pieces of her soul. Another voice whispered they’d always belonged to him. Her thoughts didn’t make sense, but she refused to care, not tonight. She parted her lips and rasped her tongue against his, pressing as tightly to his body as she could. He slanted his head to the side and deepened the melding of their mouths. 

 

Unclenching his fingers from around her waist, Carter slid his hands over her hips and down until his hands splayed over her bottom. He squeezed his prize once and then set her away from him. 

 

Head swimming, she grabbed the edge of her desk when she bumped into it. “What are you doing?” His strange actions became clear when he stepped back and lifted the muscle conforming leather armor up over his head. He set it leaning against the side of her desk.

 

Chloe swallowed hard at the sight of all that smooth, hard, hot skin. Though her palms itched to slide over the supple expanse, she didn’t act on her desires, instead she stayed frozen and gleefully anticipated what she would see next. His strong, beautifully shaped hands worked at loosing the strained laces bulging at the front of his dark leather pants. He bent forward and tugged his pants down and off, tossing them near the desk as well. When he straightened, his cock sprang up from a nest of dark hair and jutted toward her, thick and heavily veined.

 

Fire curled in her stomach. 

 

She reached for his staff with both hands. He was feverishly hot to her touch, unwaveringly hard, velvety smooth and thick enough that she couldn’t completely wrap around the circumference of his shaft with one hand. Carter closed his eyes and released a breathy groan. A pearl of pre-cum formed on the mushroom shaped head of his penis. She squeezed and stroked him up and down, gathering a larger drop and then spreading it around the ridged head with her thumb. Carter groaned again and reached for her hands. Their fingers tangled together before he pulled her hands away and held them behind her back. He dropped a quick kiss on her mouth and then breathed hotly against her ear. “I’m in charge.”

 

She gasped; heat flushed her skin and warm shivery prickles sparked pleasure all over. In ever other aspect of her life, she was all about control, but here in the face of his strength and the force of his searing touch, she surrendered to the way her heart pounded. Blood rushed to swell and inflame the hungry flesh between her legs. She could feel more slick moisture coating her inner thighs.

 

“You have no idea of how you make me burn.” He whispered between stinging little nips at her earlobe and on the tender flesh hidden behind it. 

 

She dragged in a shaky breathe. He was wrong but she didn’t have time to tell him before he reclaimed her lips.

 

He moved her hands from behind her back and placed them on his chest. Chloe slid them up around his muscled shoulders. His fingers ghosted over her backside and then pulled at the hem of her t-shirt until it rode up above her waist and he was free to hold a bare globe in the palm of each calloused hand. He kneaded her flesh and pulled her closer until his hard desire pressed its burning length against her stomach or maybe she was the one pushing closer; she couldn’t tell anymore. 

 

He pulled his lips from hers and feasted on her neck, following the curved column down her throat until the cotton collar of her t-shirt stopped his progress. He growled in the back of his throat and before Chloe understood his intent, grabbed a fist full of her shirt in each hand and ripped it right down the middle. 

 

Chloe gasped in shock and then gasped again when she saw what burned in Carter’s eyes.

 

Red hot lust. 

 

But destroying what stood in his way seemed to take the edge off his wildness. He stripped what remained of the torn rag from her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. He took a deep, calming breath and reverently ran his hands over the curve of her waist, moving up her rib cage until his thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts. Her nipples contracted hard, leaving each rosy crown crinkled and drawn up tight.

 

“So very pretty.” He murmured, appreciation warming his expression. He bent down and rubbed his bearded cheeks over her chest. Carter turned his head to the right, so his cheek was cushioned by that breast. “Your skin is so smooth and sensitive. I can mark you with just a touch.” 

 

Each word sent puffs of moist heat past her nipple, tightening it more and triggering an answering pull all the way to her core. He was right too. Last time they’d been together, she’d seen signs of his possession on her body for at least a week afterwards. Other hidden signs never faded.

 

He turned his head again, spreading the rosy warmth he raised with his facial hair. He rubbed against her like a kitten - no, he was no tame pet - like a lion or a panther, all grace and muscle. The contrast drew her in, his possessive gentleness displayed side by side with the power she felt it in every controlled move he made. 

 

She pushed her fingers up into his thick brown hair, and melted against him as he again reached back to squeeze and mold her bottom in his strong hands. His devastating mouth planted almost chaste kisses on the outside fullness of her breast before he slowly followed the rise of her curves, moving up to her collarbone, mouthing her skin and then descending back toward her cleavage. Leisurely, he kissed the inside of one breast and then strung moist, open mouth, kisses over to and up the inside curve of her other breast. Once again, he moved up to her neck. Hot, tingling shivers ran through her body. He took his time and rasped his tongue in the shallow hollows above her clavicle before sinking back to the soft sensitive flesh of her chest. 

 

She was breathing in shallow gasps, acutely aware of the hard points on her body he was avoiding. They called out for his attention and Chloe turned, trying to rub the aching tips against his chest. Carter grasped her by the shoulders and held her still. 

 

“I said I’m in charge.”

 

Chloe chewed on her lower lip and looked up at him through her thick lashes. 

 

Carter spit out one of his unintelligible curses and in an instant, fastened his mouth around one of the peaks of her breasts. He sucked deeply, using his tongue and teeth to tease her nipple. Her knees buckled again, but he held her up to his mouth. Each tug on her sensitized flesh pulled up waves of pleasure. Her fingernails dug into his scalp. He switched to the neglected twin and suckled just as deeply, driving her wild before letting go of her nipple with a wet pop. She actually heard herself whimper from the loss. Her chest felt heavy and so sensitive that even the cooling air touching her breasts triggered licks of pleasure deep in her center. 

 

He tugged her forward while he backed up until his legs bumped against the sturdy open-sided office chair. He sat down. “Come here.” He pulled her forward into the chair so that she straddled his lap with her knees folded and her shins pressed against the cloth seat just along the outside of his thighs. 

 

His cock stood up between them, pressing against her stomach, heavy as a club, the moist tip leaving a slippery trail. He raised her up a little and made an adjustment so that the length of his shaft slid beneath her, grazing the little nub of nerves that throbbed between her legs and parting her moist folds but not filling her. He grasped her hips and pulled her closer until the wide base of his shaft pressed directly against her clit. As he shifted, her breath caught in her throat; the heat from his hardness kept her on fire. She clutched at his shoulders to steady herself. 

 

Carter smiled hotly but removed her hands. “I want your hands behind you. Lean back.” She transferred her weight behind her onto his corded thighs, leaving her back bowed. She felt like an offering in a pagan sacrifice. 

 

Carter placed one hand in the small of her back for added support and with his other traced teasing circles, starting on her hipbone and widening the circumference of the tantalizing swirls he painted onto her skin until he swept his fingers over her stomach and up along her rib cage. Then he leaned forward over her arched back, and latched on to her already sensitized nipple and again began to lick and nip and lave, alternating between her breasts until she was panting and feeling a clench in her womb with each tug of his lips. She was close to the edge.

 

He pulled back and looked at her, 

 

“Beautiful.” He leaned forward and swiped his tongue over her wet puckered nipple; her stomach clenched. “So receptive,” he whispered and then raised his gaze to bore into hers. “Time now to answer that challenge. I’m going to make you come again and again, starting right here.” 

 

His soft lips covered her breast and he pulled the sensitive tissue deep into the warm cavern of his mouth. She hissed at the sharp pleasure. He continued the suction while he rasped his tongue over the hard tip. The same sensuous delight radiated out in waves and her inner tension twisted higher. He didn’t let up, except to switch between her breasts. She tried to rock her hips against the hardness between her legs but Carter kept her pinned with his chest as he leaned over her. Another hard pull of his lips and the building tension snapped. She dug her nails into the muscles above his knees as her womb pulsed hard and she shivered all over. 

 

As the strained muscles in her arms threatened to give out, he shifted her in his lap so she leaned forward against him. 

 

“Now hold on to my shoulders,” he instructed her and before the clenching in her womb stopped, Carter grabbed her by the hips and started rocking against her. He’d lifted her up just enough to let his cock slide forward so it slid right over her weeping opening. He repeated the tease, letting her feel the slow push and pull of his hardness through her moist inner folds, the thick head of his penis almost entering each time. On every glide, more of her liquid desire spread over his hot shaft. 

 

He held her firmly, refusing to let her push up and capture what she wanted, slowly sawing back and forth until finally without warning he tipped his hips and pushed into her opening, his shaft so hard that he didn’t need to use his hand to guide it inside. He pulled her down on him until she was fully impaled. His sudden possession, the hard stretched full feeling, set her off again; she clamped down around what was gloriously lodged inside. 

 

Freezing in place, he groaned. “Oh yeah, that’s it.” He leaned forward and scraped his teeth on the tender skin beneath her jaw. “Nothing sexier than the feel of you coming around my cock. Move for me now. I need to feel you again.”

 

Chloe took the control he offered and raised up a few inches before she reseated him deep in her body. He watched her through hooded eyes as she started to ride him. He reached out to skim his palm over her swollen breasts and sensitive curves and she felt a languorous sensuality that matched the banked hunger in his eyes. She felt like she was on the ocean, rising on the undulating swells, her hips catching a constant gentle wave. 

 

Like the unpredictable ocean, Carter caught her by surprise when he slipped his arms under her knees, hooked them in his elbows and started jackhammering up into her. Hard sensation knocked her breath out in a whoosh. Her head fell back and her eyes rolled up as he pounded her into an explosive orgasm she hadn’t seen coming. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she wailed her pleasure. “Yes, oh yes.” 

 

She melted against him and a minute passed before Chloe noticed Carter was still gritting his teeth to keep from coming.

 

“You didn’t…why didn’t you?”

 

“Wasn’t there was something said about breaking our personal best? I’m not done yet. I could make you come again with my mouth.” He hungrily kissed her, delving deep into her mouth and hinting at what other talents his tongue possessed. He nibbled on the corner of her lips and whispered, “Or I could use my fingers,” he reached down to where their bodies connected and glided two fingers over the hard nub. Hypersensitive, the light touch made her jump and he smiled knowingly. “But I want to hear you scream my name, and for that, for you,” he grasped her hips and yanked her even more firmly against his chest, “it’s all about penetration.” 

 

Chloe bit her lip. Her skin felt prickly and heat again pooled in her womb.

 

“Do you feel me?” He panted against her neck. “The heat? The pressure? All the way inside you?” His voice rasped even deeper. “You make me so hard and that gets you so wet.” 

 

He pressed upward, just a small movement that emphasized his presence. She sucked in her breath and could have sworn he had somehow swelled even more within her channel. He kissed her neck, and up and down her jawline until he was once more breathing hotly into her ear. “Do you like the feel of my cock so sweetly encased in your hotness?” 

 

Her inner walls squeezed around him. All she could think about was how he filled her, stretched her. “Oh, so tight.” His voice kept strumming her nerves, little rumbling vibrations that drove her crazy. And the things he said! “You’re not going to be able to walk down the street without remembering the shape and heat of what was between your legs.” 

 

Shivering breathlessly, Chloe taunted, “Oh yeah, well, talk is cheap. Fuck me and make me scream.”


	3. Part Three

Goaded by Chloe, Carter's control almost snapped. Sweat beads broke out on his forehead. Hard puffs of air pushed through his clenched teeth as he slid his arms underneath her bottom and surged to his feet. With one arm, he swept her desk clean, lowered her back to the blotter and began to deliver the hard and fast strokes her body was now frantically craved. Her legs locked around his waist; her hands clutched at the muscles bunching in his back. His hand went to cradle beneath her head, keeping it from knocking against the hard surface as he pounded without restraint into her. It was so good it almost hurt. She sobbed his name, twisting and straining, then to her surprise and utter frustration he stopped. 

 

“What are you doing? Move!” 

 

Nose to nose, he glared back at her, his effort at control costing him the ability to form long sentences. “My way,” he growled. “You will scream.” He slid to the hilt and pressed hard. Chloe hissed and clutched at his back, “You won’t stop screaming.” His vaguely threatening promise only made her shiver more in anticipation. He started rocking against her slower, coming down on her from a slightly higher angle so that base of his shaft struck her clitoris on every stroke. He rode her until she was panting his name again and certain her release would come with the next brush of his body when he stopped again. She whined in vexation. 

 

He sucked air between his teeth, fighting against the pleasure ready to take him. “Wrap your legs around my waist, tight.” She obeyed and he slid his hands under her back and then lifted her. “Hold on.” She pressed her face against his neck as he carried her over to the couch. The impact of every step he took lodged him deeper inside. She was softly keening by the time he set her against the soft cushions and then shifted all his weight on top of her. She was pinned, unable to move.

 

He rocked against her a few times while passionately pressing kisses to her swollen lips and then again, just as she was about to reach the summit, he backed off. Frustration had tears stinging her eyes. 

 

“Soon,” he promised and kissed away the salty tracks before lifting her legs one at a time, paying special attention to the sensitive skin on the back of her knees before he placed her ankles on his shoulders and hunched over her. In the new position, he penetrated deeper than he’d ever been able to before and at the same time, kept direct stimulus to the nerve bundle singing at that apex of her thighs. He drove his hips forward.

 

“Oh, god. Carter!” She screamed his name on the first stroke. She started coming and this time didn’t stop. She kept screaming as each downward thrust extended the powerful orgasmic sensation shaking and squeezing her insides, radiating pulsating pleasure from the tips of her toes and to the root of every hair, up and down her spine in waves. She clawed at his back as he filled her again and again. The ecstatic bliss went on and on until she didn’t know if she could stand it. 

 

He spoke the same exotic words she remembered from before, “Inty, ana, ihna. Imbarah, el-naharda, borkra. Kul!l” and with one final surge, let his release overtake him. He trembled and jerked and roared as he emptied thick, wet spurts of his essence at the back of her still quivering channel. 

 

With a final groan, he let down her legs from his shoulders and collapsed on top of her. With every muscle in her body feeling as smooth and as easy flowing as liquid, she welcomed the press of his weight, the heat of his body and the spicy musk that clung to his skin and hung in the air. Chloe felt replete, reveling in the echo of the glorious sensation. 

 

After taking a few minutes to catch his breath, Carter rolled to the side, taking her with him. He threw a heavy leg over hers, anchored an arm around her waist and stroked the side of her face with the tips of his callused fingers, tracing the delicate bones in her jaw and neck. Languidly, she turned her face into his caresses, his gentle strokes and touches soon replaced with soft, dreamy, indolent kisses that let her float gently down from the heights of rapture until she slid safely into a dreamless sleep.

 

Epilogue 

****

On the rooftop overlooking Watchtower, Carter called his overseas banker and arranged the funds transfer to Chloe’s holding accounts. According to plan, her cyber safeguards would automatically take care of the rest, including funneling the money back to Queen Industries. 

 

Carter put away his phone and glanced once more at the rooftop entrance leading back inside Watchtower. Back to her. 

 

He held her for hours once she’d fallen asleep, marveling that he’d had this chance to once again touch her, to experience the peace that he only knew when she was in his arms. Eventually, he carried her to her bed. Exhausted, she did not awaken even when he came back and placed one last kiss to her lips and left the building. This time there was no note left behind. He couldn’t say goodbye again. 

 

Later, he’d officially send word, Hawkman to Watchtower, of where he was going. He sighed and his breath created a swirling fog. The chill of the pre-dawn morning suited his new icy mood. He’d be packed and leaving the continent before noon, but first, he had a couple chores to handle. 

 

****

Carter stepped out of the shadows.

 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t big bird,” Oliver said, sounding more resigned than surprised to find Hawkman on his apartment balcony. “I guess they were right, the darkest part of the day does come before dawn.” 

 

A light spilled through the wide windows in Oliver’s apartment and illuminated his face. Carter presumed the dark circles beneath Queen’s eyes, not to mention the slight slur in his speech, meant he’d stayed up all night rather than recently had risen. He also presumed Oliver’s glass held more than just orange juice and ice cubes. 

 

“I’m here about the weapons.”

 

Oliver paused with his glass halfway to his mouth. “Great, so Chloe shared her big plan with everyone but me?”

 

“I know because I’m her backer.”

 

His mouth twisted. “Nope, you’re wrong there.” He took a long swig from the glass. “I have the financial reports to prove it.” 

 

“Look again, moneybags. Everything’s back. The way I hear it, even your accountants will write off the discrepancies as a banking error.” Oliver blinked mutely. Carter crossed his arms and smirked. “You didn’t really think she was just stealing it? Even you can’t be that stupid.”

 

Oliver leaned forward and gripped the edge of the railing, his drink still grasped in his right hand. He shook his head and stared blankly out at the reawakening city. “I didn’t know what to think. I still don’t.”

 

“So you can be that stupid. Shocker. The green pleather hoodie really should have been my first clue.” Oliver briefly glared at him, before going back to brooding. Probably the closest he was going to come to an admission of guilt. Carter reminded himself he wasn’t here for his own satisfaction and tried again. “Look, Queen, you know the stakes. Do you honestly begrudge Chloe her creative accounting?” 

 

“It’s not about the money, not anymore.”

 

“Was it ever?” 

 

Oliver turned around again. “Just why are you here?”

 

“Two reasons. Chloe had to borrow the funds because I thought I had more time.” Carter thought they could have more time. He wouldn’t think about that now. He was here for a different purpose. “From what I hear, you and Chloe had…something between you.”

 

“She told you that?”

 

“It came up,” he said dryly. “Of course the part where you already righteously mucked things up, I figured out for myself.” 

 

Oliver scowled again but didn’t deny it. “What’s the other reason you’re here?”

 

“Convenience. In case I decide to kick your ass.” 

 

Oliver looked down and rattled the ice in his glass. He shrugged. “What’s there to decide?” He sounded weary.

 

“Good point. You deserve whatever you get after accusing Chloe of whoring herself out for cash.”

 

“I never wanted to believe it.”

 

“Yet you still came to the same conclusion.”

 

“No!” Oliver pushed away from the railing, denying the presumption. “I just thought…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “It hurt, ok? That she could keep so much from me. I wondered what else she was hiding. I’ve been waiting - I knew we were too good to be true.” 

 

Carter felt more sympathy for the man than he liked. He understood about running from the pain. “So you hurt her first.” 

 

“Did I? She says it’s just sex.”

 

A knowing smile curved his lips. “With a women like Chloe, it’s never just sex.”

 

Oliver narrowed his eyes. He looked Carter over suspiciously. “Why do you care anyway?” 

 

Why? Because he was about to hand over the most precious thing he’d ever known to someone else. Even if in this life he couldn’t give it to her, Chloe deserved happiness. She already cared for the cretin and if Oliver Queen managed to persuade Chloe to stick around, her influence might turn him into a half-decent man. 

 

“I care because this life is hard enough; wasting a shot at happiness is criminal. Take it from someone who’s already watched his chance taken away.”

 

Oliver sighed and sat down. He rubbed at his face and he shook his head before asking, “Any suggestions?” He cringed. “I can’t believe I’ve taking romantic advice from a fossil.”

 

“Better a fossil than a fool. You want my advice? Beg.”

 

Oliver flashed a cold smile and leaned forward with his hands between his knees. “Spent a lot of time begging did ya?”

 

“Yet you’re the one begging for my advice, so take it. I’ve lived a thousand lives. I promise you, Chloe Sullivan is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Don’t make me regret giving it to you.” Carter turned his back and walked toward the shadows.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Carter paused and glanced over his shoulder. “Egypt actually, but first, I have one more stop to make.

 

******

 

Carter flipped his cell phone closed, tucked the dreaded thing in a pouch hanging on his belt and waited beneath the golden globe of the Daily Planet. He was cutting it close. Dawn was already starting to break up the darkness of the heavens, but time, it seemed, was on his side. No more than thirty seconds later, a whoosh of air fluttered the feathers on his folded wings. Carter tightened his grip on the handle of his mace and turned half-way around.

 

“Kent,” he said softly. 

 

“I got your text. You said you had a message that could only be delivered in person.” Clark glanced around the rooftop and then down at the busy lights of the stirring city.

 

“That’s right. I do.” Rearing back, Carter swung his spiked mace in an arc and connected it soundly to the middle of Clark’s chest. Catching him of guard, the hard blow knocked the world’s best hope over the edge of building and drove him down toward the ground. A moment later, the earth shuddered. 

 

Carter tucked his weapon in the holder on his back, folded his arms and again waited. Kent was back on the rooftop in seconds.

 

“What the hell was that for?” Clark shouted in his face.

 

Carter leaned forward until they were nose to nose. He growled, “Next time Watchtower calls, answered your damned phone.” Clark staggered back a step.

 

“Twenty-five minutes,” he seethed. “You ignored Watchtower’s security alert for twenty-five god damm minutes. Think for a moment what can happen in twenty-five minutes.”

 

Clark ran his hand back through his hair. “I got distracted,” he offered weakly. 

 

“What you got was lucky. I was the security breach this time. Are you willing to risk Chloe’s life on what happens next time?” Carter shook his head in disgust and took a step back toward the edge of the rooftop where he leapt up on the ledge and unfurled his great black wings. Rising up several feet in the air, he hovered and looked down at Clark. “Either live up to your responsibilities or get the hell out of the way.” 

 

Message delivered, Hawkman turned and shot up into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of what has turned out to be a three-part series. Who knew? 
> 
>  Thanks for letting me “fix” the show. While I found it hard to believe that Chloe and Oliver could so easily start over I found it even harder to understand how by the next aired episode (they were two months apart) Chlark were actually back to being friends. 
> 
> Clark was actually zipping around Metropolis letting Chloe do her Watchtower thing and guide him to hot spots when last we’d seen he was ignoring her calls and telling her to mind her own business and let him handle everything on his own. Plus, he gave Oliver a speech about not taking her for granted and I knew there had to be a missing scene to explain his new self awareness. 
> 
> So Hawkman gets all the credit. I have to say, I really enjoyed getting to smack Clark around. I really hated him in season 9. Pretty sure season 10 never actually happened. Maybe in an alternate, alternate, alternate Smallville universe. (Can’t ignore it completely because, even though I’m first a disgruntled Chlarker, some of the Chlollie in 10 was highly entertaining.) 
> 
> Would love to hear any and all comments.


End file.
